This invention relates to the field of cosmetics. More particularly, a Mascara Application Guard is presented which enables the user to cover a portion of the eye and eyeliner when mascara is being applied.
In the application of cosmetics to the face, mascara is often used on the upper and lower eyelashes. However, this mascara is colored, often black. While applying mascara, it often becomes difficult to deposit the mascara only to the eyelashes where it is desired, and not to other places around the eye. A number of mascara shields have been devised in order to aid the person applying the mascara or other cosmetics.
One example of an ergonomic mascara shield is the 1999 patent issued to Fuentes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,499. This mascara shield was ergonomically designed to provide a barrier over the upper and lower eyelashes of a user's face to prevent smearing during the application of mascara. The Fuentes device has some limited application, although it was not apparently designed with the variations of palpebral fissure spaces in mind.
Another similar device, an eyelid guard, was patented in 1932 by S. E. Bohner. In this patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,928, an elongated stick was provided having an eyelid contour. It was used in applications similar to the instant device. However, Fuentes and Bohner did have certain drawbacks, particularly that they were not specifically designed for the different shape of eyes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mascara shield to prevent the smearing of mascara when that is being applied to the eyelashes. It is another object of this invention to provide a uniquely designed mascara shield that has multiple eye contours for the various size eyes of different human beings. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a multiple sized mascara shield that may be utilized by a number of different individuals to prevent the smearing of mascara. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the below described Specification.